parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvester Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Wendy Darling - Lily (LeapFrog) *Tinker Bell - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *John Darling - Leap (LeapFrog) *Michael Darling - Tad (LeapFrog) *Captain Hook - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *Mr. Smee - Gideon (Pinocchio; 1940) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) **Slightly - Donkey (Shrek) **Nibs - SpongeBob SquarePants **Twins - Mushu (Mulan) and Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) **Tootles - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - D.W. Read (Arthur) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Terk (Tarzan) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Francine Frensky (Arthur) **Black Haired Mermaid - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Tiger Lily - Mittens (Bolt) *Indian Chief - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Nana - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *George Darling - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Mary Darling - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Pirate with Accordion - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) Scenes *Sylvester Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Sylvester Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Sylvester Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Sylvester Pan part 4 - Sylvester Chases His Shadow/Lily and Sylvester Meet *Sylvester Pan part 5 - Leap and Tad Meet Sylvester/26 in a Sulky Mood *Sylvester Pan part 6 - Sylvester Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Sylvester Pan part 7 - Meet Foulfellow and the Guards/Gideon vs. Ben Ali Gator *Sylvester Pan part 8 - Foulfellow Attacks Sylvester and the Darling Children *Sylvester Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/26 Tries to Kill Lily *Sylvester Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Sylvester Pan part 11 - Sylvester and Lily Meet the Mermaids/Foulfellow Kidnaps Mittens *Sylvester Pan part 12 - Sylvester Tricks Foulfellow/Saving Mittens *Sylvester Pan part 13 - Foulfellow's Next Plan *Sylvester Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red" *Sylvester Pan part 15 - 26 Helps Foulfellow *Sylvester Pan part 16 - Big Chief Sylvester/I Had a Mother Once *Sylvester Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Foulfellow *Sylvester Pan part 18 - "The Elegant John Worthington Foulfellow"/A Bomb! *Sylvester Pan part 19 - Sylvester Cares About 26 *Sylvester Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Sylvester Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Foulfellow is a Codfish *Sylvester Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Sylvester Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan Clips Used *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *LeapFrog *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Mulan *Mulan 2 *The Princess and the Frog *Robin Hood *Arthur *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Goldie & Bear *Finding Dory *Bolt *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Gallery Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Peter Pan LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Wendy Darling Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Tinker Bell Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as John Darling LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Michael Darling Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Captain Hook Gideon.jpg|Gideon as Mr. Smee Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Tick-Tock Crocodile Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Cubby NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Slightly SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Nibs Mushu character.png|Mushu and Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the Twins Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Tootles DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Red Haired Mermaid Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Other Red Haired Mermaid Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Yellow Haired Mermaid Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Black Haired Mermaid Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Other Black Haired Mermaid Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Tiger Lily Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as the Indian Chief Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Nana Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as George Darling Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Mary Darling Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs